


The first flight

by Schattenschreiberin



Series: The Alteration - Extras [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Boy those are some weird fandom and character tags, Hiccup could definitely built a helicopter, I Blame Tumblr, why is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin
Summary: The Black Hawk was not operational when they first saw it but after a few months of work they were confident it would start up.Hiccup was confident in his skills as a mechanic.Charles was confident in his skills as a pilot.And they both had the overconfidence of teenagers.
Series: The Alteration - Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075541
Kudos: 5





	The first flight

Charles was pretty sure that this was the greatest thing he ever saw.

Granted, he was only 17 and he had never wandered that far from his home but still. The Black Hawk in front of him was amazing. Ever since it was brought here, he wanted to fly it, he learned so much about piloting in theory and had been in the flight simulator more times than any of the adults could count. But they always said no. Biggest reason being that the helicopter was not operational. It arrived before it could’ve been finished by the manufacturer.

Good thing he wasn’t the only one enchanted by the machine.

His best friend Hiccup was also very interested in getting the chopper of the ground. It was a challenge for him, a pretty big one since they had to smuggle several parts past their parents, not to mention they had to find and obtain those parts first. Tools were no problem, plans for the Black Hawk had been stored in Gobbers’ office.

So, six months ago, the boys got to work. Somehow managing to keep it a secret from everyone else in the house.

And today, a day when none of their parents were home, it was finished.

Hiccup was looking all over to make sure that they didn’t miss any loose bolts or anything in that fashion. “Alright…”, the auburn-haired boy looked slightly nervous while Charles only felt pure excitement “Let’s see if it starts up”

“I will make it start up”, Charles threw his hands in the air “And we’ll get it off the ground”

“I don’t think we should do that just yet. Just because it starts up doesn’t mean it’ll stay that way while we’re in the air”

But his friend was already in the pilot seat going over all the controls. Hiccup hurried to his side, to watch what he was doing. The last months it had been Charles who was mostly only watching, now it was his turn. Piloting was Charles’ thing and he would do anything to get this thing off the ground. Even if Hiccup didn’t want to.

Hiccup only had a vague idea of all the things Charles was doing right now. He hadn’t built this helicopter from the ground up and he didn’t know as much about piloting one either. When the engine suddenly sprung to life, he couldn’t help but grin triumphantly. It worked! Charles didn’t stop though. Loud whirring from the moving rotors could be heard and Hiccup gripped tightly onto the pilot seat when he felt the machine move “Charlie! Not yet!”

“Too late!” the teen grinned so wide his cheeks hurt but this was just to great to stop now. He was careful though, taking off as slowly as possible.

“Our parents are going to kill us” but Hiccup couldn’t help to smile too as he watched the fence, they had been working behind all this time went out of view. They were flying. It was just a few feet off the ground, but Charles didn’t look like he intended to lower the aircraft any time soon.

“Please pay at least attention on how much fuel we have left…”

“No worries. I’ve got this”

While the boys were trying out their helicopter, only two other teens were on the property.

Lounging on a couch in the living room, watching a movie that was incredibly boring. Astrid was about to fall asleep when a piece of popcorn hit her nose.

“Stay awake, Azzy. We’re supposed to watch the boys”

The blond slightly pouted at the stupid nickname “It’s not like we’re actually doing it. What are those two going to do anyway. They’re little nerds. Probably still playing video games”

Elsa just hummed in agreement. Although… It was pretty quiet. If they were still playing, they would at least hear them celebrate their victories from time to time.

A sound from outside lead both girls to instantly turn their heads towards the window to the backyard.

“What…” “Oh god…”

They quickly jumped off the couch and ran outside greeted by the sight off the Black Hawk slowly rising into the air.

“Charles Calvin!” “Hiccup Haddock!” The girls yelled at the same time, not even knowing if the two others were able to hear them above the whirring of the rotors. They could see them though.

“We’re flying in a helicopter!” Charles was completely unimpressed by the older teens yelling.

“We see that!”, Elsa pointed her finger at them and then at the ground “Get back down this instant!”

“You’re not my mom!”

Hiccup wasn’t taking part in the yelling. He was too busy to not break out into hysterical laughter. This was just great.

“Get down!” Astrid was upset to say the least. If their parents found out about this the boys would be dead. And since she and Elsa were supposed to be watching them, they would be dead as well. “Get your asses back down here before I murder you!”

“We’re literally in a helicopter and you’re not”

“They’re going to kill us, Charlie” Hiccup could barely breathe.

“Not as long as we’re up here” Charles paused and then sighed after he saw that they didn’t have much fuel left. They had only planned to test if the engine would start up after all. “Which won’t be much longer…”

“Have you written your will?”

“Yes. We’re gonna get a Viking funeral with our helicopter” Charles grinned so proud that Hiccup couldn’t help it anymore and practically dissolved into laughter and giggles.

Charles turned his headset off after a call from Elsa and sighed.

The sky outside was bright blue, the familiar whirring of the Black Hawks’ rotors filled his ears and they had another exciting mission waiting for them. This was his life. And it was great.

“Hey Hiccup?”

“Hm?” the young man behind him didn’t look up from his tablet, already studying the mission-details the girls had sent over.

“Remember the first time we got this baby off the ground?”

He smirked “I remember us being on cleaning duty for the next two years so those two wouldn’t tell anyone about it”

“More than worth it”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This AU is a thing now.
> 
> Usually I'd post the actual fanfiction first and random connected one-shots later but... I just want this to exist now.


End file.
